My Little Clover: Friendship Is Plucky
by PhonyPWN3
Summary: Meet Clover Pluck, just your average everyday stallion who lives in Ponyville. You'd never expect much from a background pony like him, sure he battles monsters, saves ponies from certain doom, and travel through time and space as he takes on numerous jobs and lives his life in Ponyville. Huh, doesn't sound so background now, does it?
1. Episode 1: Friendship Is Plucky (Part 1)

My Little Clover: Friendship Is Plucky

Episode 1: Friendship Is Plucky (Part 1)

"Hey Clover! It's time to get up!" shouted Clover Pluck's brother. Clover groaned in annoyance, I'm gonna go all Nightmare Moon on him, he thought. Reluctantly, Clover got his plot out of bed and trotted over to the bathroom. Groaning in exhaustion, Clover picked up a rag in his mouth and wiped down the mirror in front of him. And there, opposite of Clover, stood, well Clover or Clover's reflection to be exact. Clover looked at his mirror double, his dark blue eyes shined in the sunlit mirror and his green mane was disheveled from getting out of bed. Clover yawned, picking up his blue toothbrush he brushed his teeth and washed his mouth out. Smiling softly, Clover walked into the shower and sighed as a rain of hot water fell onto his bluish-green body. Clover was what you would an earth pony, unlike the magic-wielding Unicorns and the high-flying Pegasi, he was just an ordinary pony, born to walk on the earth. Course, that didn't mean that he wasn't without perks, he was much stronger than the Pegasi and had much better stamina than the Unicorn.

"Clover! Hurry or you'll be late for work!" shouted Clover's brother. Sighing, Clover turned the hot water off and trotted out of the shower. Smiling, Clover trotted out of his bedroom and into the living room. Their home was nothing special just a simple two bedroom house, each with it's own bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. And for 500 bits it was well worth it, Clover was lucky when his parents gave him and his brother enough bits to rent out a house. Walking out into the living room, Clover managed to catch a glimpse of his brother's hind leg. "I'm off to work Clover! I'll meet you at the Summer Sun Celebration! And remember try not to lose this job too!" shouted Clover's brother. Clover sighed, sometimes he hated it when his brother teased him but other times he couldn't help but love him. Clover smiled softly and trotted over to the kitchen, opening the fridge he grabbed a nice hay sandwich and gently kicked the fridge door closed. Trotting over to the couch, Clover grabbed a small mailbag and trotted out the door. Smiling, Clover put on his mail carrier hat and trotted to his workplace.

Clover pushed open the door to Ponyville's Mail Office and there inside was his fellow employee worker, Miss Ditzy Doo; though everypony just called her Derpy Whooves. He had to assume it was because of her eyes and her clumsiness but he still prefered to call her Miss Doo. "Hello there, Miss Doo." Ditzy looked up from her desk and smiled at Clover, "Oh, hello Clover. How are you today?" she asked. Clover smiled and placed his bag down beside him. "I'm doing just fine. I heard the Summer Sun Celebration is being held here in Ponyville, is that right?" he asked, smiling. Ditzy smiled and nodded, "That's right, I even heard that Celestia is sending her personal student here to oversee the festivities." Clover smiled and thought to himself, I wonder what kind of pony they are? Shaking himself to his senses, Clover looked at his co-worker, "Oh do you have today's deliveries?" he asked. Ditzy blinked and nodded, grabbing a bag of mail and scrolls and placed it on the counter top. "All of these must be delivered before the celebration can start. Mr. Parcel said that you could take a break for lunch but they all need to be delivered before the celebration starts. Clover dumped the mail into his delivery bag and placed it on his back, turning back to his co-worker, "I better get going then." Turning around, Clover began to trot over to the door, when he remembered something, "Oh, Miss Doo, Do you happen to have a…hm nevermind. Have a good day, hope to see you at the celebration!" And with that, Clover left to go finish his duties. "Alright, first order of business; Miss Octavia."

Clover trotted along, carrying his bag of mail and scrolls when he spotted Vinyl Scratch, though everypony knew her by her stage name; DJ PON-3. Clover remembered going to one of her concerts and the rumors about her concerts were true, they were in fact wild; though that might've been because of Pinkie Pie. Clover sighed in exhaustion as Pinkie's name came to mind, he still manages to find party favors in his home. But he did enjoy the party, he still couldn't figure out as to how Pinkie had managed to get inside their house. As he was trotting along, Clover heard a loud scream in the distant, looking around he squinted his eyes and saw the pink haired mare, herself. Lifting his hoof into the air, "Hey there Pinkie. What's the rush?" It was then that the high speed pink fury lifted him by the shoulders and screamed, "Can't talk! New Pony! Must. Throw. PARTY!" And with that the pink pony dropped him on his plot and raced away, leaving a pink cloud of her former self. Clover just smiled awkwardly and got back up on his hooves.

Looking back at his mail bag, Clover trotted along the path till he ended up at an unusual hut. To his left, the house looked formal and classy, while to his right, the house looked like Pinkie was in charge of it's design. Knocking on the door, Clover got out the owner's mail and as the door opened itself up, he found himself staring into the dark purple eyes of Octavia. "Oh, hello Clover. A mail pony today?" she asked, smiling at the uniformed green stallion. Clover smiled back at the grey mare, her brown hair in it's natural wavy look. "That's right. I'm hoping to keep this job a bit longer than a day." said Clover. It was at that moment that Clover blushed in embarrassment as he remembered working in Octavia's chorus, "Um about the concert…" But before he could finish, Octavia held up a hoof and simply smiled at the green stallion, "Please, it was just an accident. You still gave us a riveting show. Oh and how is your brother doing?" she asked. "He's doing very well. His weather team is in charge of keeping the skies cleared today." It was then that Octavia held up a hoof to her mouth, "Isn't that rainbowed maned mare in charge of that?" asked Octavia. Clover thought back to the rainbowed maned mare and remembered something his brother had said about her. "Holy Celestia's Tail! That Rainbow Dash is one quick pony! She beat me like 5 times today." shouted Clover's brother. Clover nodded as he smiled at Octavia, "That's right, she beat him in a race 5 times in a row the other day." Octavia smiled and gave out a slight laugh as she, too, remembered that day. Rainbow Dash had challenged every flier in Ponyville to a race. Clover then reached into his mail bag and pulled out a small box issued to Octavia, handing it to her. Taking it, she smiled as her hoof held her order in front of her. "Oh, why thank you! I've been waiting for this for weeks now. Vinyl broke the other one trying to fix that blasted stereo of her's." Clover smiled at Octavia, "Well, I'm glad you got your replacement. Sorry to cut this short but I'd better get going." she simply smiled, "Oh, of course. Have a good day Clover. I hope to see you and your brother at the celebration tonight." Clover smiled, "As do I, have a good day Octavia. Oh and do tell Vinyl I said 'hello.'"

And as Clover left Octavia's home, Clover's stomach began to rumble in hunger. Clover thought back to that delicious hay sandwich he had for breakfast. Looking around, Clover saw a familiar face, it was the one and only Big Macintosh. Trotting over, Clover smiled as Big Macintosh was selling home grown apples and there with the big red stallion was his little sister, Apple Bloom. "Hey there Big Mac. Hello Little Bloom." said Clover, smiling. Apple Bloom bounced toward Clover and smiled up at him, "Howdy Clover! Why ya wearin a mail pony hat?"asked the little red maned filly. "Well Little Bloom, today I'm working as a mail pony. Its actually my first day on the job." said Clover, smiling down at the young filly. Clover looked up at the big red stallion and held out a hoof to which Big Macintosh pressed his hoof against Clover's. "Everything at the farm alright?" he asked. "Yeup." said Big Macintosh. It was then that Clover's view of the red stallion was being blurred by the sudden appearance of the little filly. "That's right! A pony from Canterlot came to the farm! She even had brunch with the whole Apple Family!" said Apple Bloom. Clover smiled at the filly, he remembered how much fun it had been to be at Apple Acres. "Well I heard that your older sister is in charge of the food for the celebration." he said, smiling at the siblings. "Yeup." said Big Macintosh, smiling ever so slightly. "We made a whole lot of food! Are you gonna eat it all like last time?" asked Apple Bloom. Clover blushed as he remembered his first day at Apple Acres. "I'll try. I hope you made enough for everypony. Oh speaking of which, Apple Bloom you wouldn't happen to have any of Granny Smith's homemade Apple Cobbler now would you?" he asked, silently praying. Apple Bloom smiled at Clover as she handed him the apple cobbler, "Here ya go. That'll be 6 bits." Reaching into his bag, Clover pulled out 6 bits and handed them to Apple Bloom. "Thank ya." said the little filly as she place the bits inside her bag. "Thank you both, I can't wait to try all the food tonight. Oh, by the way, have you two seen my brother anywhere?" Big Macintosh simple nodded and said, "Yeup." Then Apple Bloom bounced up in the air again, thrusting her hoof to the sky, "We saw him clearing a few clouds earlier t'day." Clover simply smiled and bid the two apples a farewell, returning to the last few routes he had to make; his next house belong to a Time Turner.

Looking down at his route map, Clover couldn't seem to find Time Turner's house on his route. Looking around, Clover sees a blue call box. "Huh, well that's not something I've ever seen in Ponyville before." he said to himself. Trotting up to it, Clover tapped on the door with his hoof, when suddenly it opened up and popped out a brown stallion with spiky dark brown hair, "Do you mind? I'm making a call here." And the stallion finished his sentence by closing the door on Clover's snout. Clover rubbed his snout, glancing at the blue box, "Just what in Celestia's name is that pony doing in there?" thought Clover. The mail pony continued staring at the blue box, when suddenly the brown stallion walked out. "Ah, sweet holy Celestia that was tiresome." The brown stallion turned to look at Clover, holding out a hoof to him with a smile of his face. "Sorry about that ol chap. But I was just in the middle of my latest experiment." said the stallion. "What, uh, what is this box thing?" asked Clover, looking at the blue box. "This is my latest invention, the Pony Call Box or the P.C.B. for short. Think of it as a public phone booth that everypony can use for only a single bit. Oh, pardon my rudeness. My name is Time Turner though most just me the Doctor." Clover looked at the brown stallion, "Doctor?" asked the confused stallion. "That's right. Graduated top of my class at Canterlot University. Majored in Science and Inventive Studies and got my PHD in Mechanical Engineering. And what, pray tell, is your name?" asked the Doctor. "My name is Clover Pluck. It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor." said Clover, proudly shaking the Doctor's hoof. "Wait, you said your name is Time Turner correct?" asked Clover. The Doctor simply nodded and Clover reached into his bag, pulling out a small box addressed to Time Turner. Handing it to the Doctor, he shouted and jumped up with glee, clutching the small box to his chest. "Oh, this is just a part I needed for my next invention. Would you care to see?" asked the Doctor. "I'd be delighted to see it." said a gleeful Clover.

Clover followed the brown maned stallion, his brown tail swishing side to side, his cutie mark barely showing between the brushes of his tail as his package laid snuggled in the Doctor's satchel bag. "So tell me Clover, how long have you been in Ponyville?" asked the Doctor. Clover pondered at the question, it had be a long while ever since he and his brother came to Ponyville. "Around six months, I think." said Clover. The Doctor simply smiled as the came upon yet another blue call box. Clover looked upon the blue call box, utterly confused, "Uh, pardon me, Mr. Doctor but um why are we at another call box? I thought we were going to your lab?" asked Clover. The Doctor simply smiled and pulled open the door, revealing a huge room filled with all sorts of inventions; from beakers filled with strange liquid to amazing devices. Clover was filled to the brim with amazement and curiosity, "Wow! What are these things?" asked an amazed Clover. The Doctor smiled at the green stallion and place his package on the countertop, "I'm glad you asked. These are my inventions, to your left is the Portable Organizing Network or the P.O.N. for short. It helps with organizing a busy workspace. Though it still has a few bugs in it's system. And to your right is the Pegasus Accelerator Mk 3, I theorize that a Pegasus's max speed output is Mach 3 but with the Pegasus Accelerator that is increased, allowing a Pegasus to reach speeds over Mach 20!" shouted the overly excited earth pony. Clover just stared at the amazing sight of mechanical engineering, "This is amazing! Look at all of these inventions!" The Doctor smiled like a beam of light had just shined on his rainy day. "Well I can't take all of the credit. I do owe the ideas of these inventions to my lab assistant." said the Doctor. The Doctor trotted over to a big wooden desk completely covered in schematics, old work papers, and small tools. "As you can see this is where I come up with the schematics and take care of old business papers." said the Doctor. "Oh, but forgive me, I've been rambling. Tell me about yourself Clover."

After a few minutes of talking, Clover had finally finished the story of how he and his brother moved to Ponyville and began their new lives. The Doctor simply stood there, utterly amazed and dumbfounded, "That was the most heartfelt story, I've ever heard in my life." said the Doctor as tears slowly fell from his eyes, smiling. "So you two came to Ponyville to find yourselves?" Clover simply nodded and smiled at the brown stallion, "That's pretty much the gist of it." The two stallions just smiled at one another as the Doctor trotted over to a mini fridge tucked underneath his desk. Opening it, the Doctor pulled out two bottles of Sweet Apple Acre: Apple Cider. Passing one to Clover, the Doctor popped open his bottle and simply smiled at Clover. "Oh, wow. I thought they ran out of apple cider." said Clover, smiling as his took the bottled cider. "Oh, I simply paid that red stallion a few extra bits to slip me a few "special" Apple Ciders." said the Doctor with a slight smirk. At the mentioning of the word "special" Clover's mind brought back the memory of when he, Big Macintosh, his brother, and a few of his brother's weather teammates spent some time together for a Guy's Night Out. Clover's brother got super drunk on Big Macintosh's Sweet Apple Bourbon. Clover smiled at the memory, he'd have to invite the Doctor out for another Guy's Night. "Oh, this tastes great." said Clover as he took another sip. "That it does. That it does. I have to say that Big Macintosh knows his way around a drink." said the Doctor. They drank for seemed like hours, both laughing and tell each other stories of their time in Ponyville. The Doctor was laughing so hard that Apple Cider shot out of his nostrils. Clover glanced at the clock and as he looked at the clock, his eyes widened and his mouth hung ajar. It was nearly 6 o'clock! Clover only had 15 minutes to deliver all of his mail and make it in time for the Summer Sun Celebration. "Oh, manure! It's nearly 6! I gotta go! Thanks for the drinks Doc! Dang, it's too bad you don't have a Time Machine! See you at the Celebration!" shouted Clover as he ran out the door. It was then that the Doctor's eyes widened as he got the greatest idea since sliced bread. The Doctor made off like a bat out of a cave, rushing towards his desk as he began to draw up some plans.

Clover ran like his life depended on it, he ran so fast that his very hooves ached. He ran past the Sugarcube Corner, the boutique, and finally the old Library. "Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!" he checked the last package he had and saw the address as 103 Maple Leaf Street. It was Miss Doo's home address. Looking around, Clover spotted the street and ran down it, ignoring all of the Summer Sun Celebration decorations and carts of food. Quickly, Clover ran up to the house and just as he was about to slip the mail into the slot the door swung open and there in front of him stood a light purple unicorn with dark purple eyes, a cross color of dark purple, light purple mane, her cutie mark was three amethysts and she was stunning. She was absolutely beautiful and as Clover gazed at the purple mare, the purple mare looked at the dumbstruck stallion with confusion. "Um, can I help you with something?" the mare asked. Shaking his head, Clover looked at the mare, "Oh, sorry. I'm uh the Mail Stallion. Is this the Doo residence?" asked Clover. Just then an earth pony mare with a pale grayish, olive coat and an orange mane, her cutie mark was three carrots. Beside her was a little light purple unicorn filly with a light blonde mane and yellow eyes. "Who is it Amy?" asked the orange maned mare. "Oh, it's just the Mail Stallion, Aunt Top." said the purple mare. Just then the little filly trotted up to the purple mare, "Do you work with my mother?" asked the filly. "Do you mean Miss Doo? I was unaware that she had a foal." said Clover, frowning in awkwardness. "Oh, it's quite alright. Not a lot of ponies would think that ole cross eyed whooves had a foal or even two for that matter." said the orange maned mare as she pulled the two mares together and gave them noogies. "Ah, Aunt Top. I just got my mane done." said the purple mare, smiling. "Awe, you're both so adorable." said the orange maned mare, holding the two mares. Clover was starting to feel a mixture of happiness and awkwardness. "Um, sorry. I'm uh interrupting something." said Clover. "Oh, Nonsense! Come on in!" shouted the orange maned mare as she grabbed Clover's hoof and dragged him inside. The two mares just looked at each other and sighed as the trotted back inside.

Clover felt as if the mare was going to pull his hoof out of his socket. she just kept dragging him into the house. Looking around, Clover saw several framed pictures of Miss Doo with the three mares and some with Miss Doo and a strange light blue unicorn stallion. Just then the strange mare tossed Clover on a cushy light brown couch and just as fast as Pinkie she disappeared in an orange cloud and reappeared just as fast with a tray of carrot juice. "Soooooooo, you work with little Ditzy huh?" asked the mare. "Um, yes." said Clover, utterly confused. "Great. Great. So have you asked her out yet?" said the mare, smiling as she casually sipped her carrot juice. Clover just sat there, utterly dumbfounded, "What!? N-no! I'd never asked out Miss Doo! T-that's not to mean I haven't thought about it! I mean I have thought about it b-but I always assumed she was with somepony else!" shouted a hysterical Clover as he started blushing dark green. The mare simply smiled as if this was completely normal, "I see, I see. So tell me, just how much do you stare at her pl-" But the mare was cut short as the purple mare covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry about her. Aunt Top does this all the time whenever she hears about mom's uh let's say "Colt-friends." Anyway, I'm Amethyst Star, though most just call me Amy, this crazy mare is my Aunt Carrot Top. And sitting next to you is my little sister, Dinky Doo. So you've been introduced to us three, but who are you? I've never seen you around Ponyville before." said Amy. "Oh, my name is Clover Pluck. I moved here to Ponyville a few months ago with my brother. I guess I sort of blend into the background huh?" said Clover. It was then that the little filly called Dinky jumped up onto couch and stared at Clover, "So, I hear you like my mother. Interesting, tell me just how long have you been dating my mother." asked Dinky. Clover just stared at the little filly, she was obviously a lot smarter than she let on. "Oh, no no. I'm not dating Miss Doo." said Clover. "Mhm, but you do you want to don't you?" asked Dinky, leaning forward. "Yeah, don't you?" said Carrot Top, smiling wickedly. Clover backed away slowly as the two mares drew in closer. Just then Clover felt himself being lifted off the couch, looking down he saw that he was floating in the air. A light purple aura covering his whole body, as Amethyst Star lifted him into the air and levitated him over to her. "Ok, that's enough you two. If the colt is dating mom, then he's not dating mom. Besides he's probably got a mare so enough you two. Dinky go get ready, Uncle Script will be here soon to take us to the town hall." said Amy. "Okay! Goodbye Mr. Pluck." said Dinky as she trotted off further into the house. Setting Clover down, Amethyst wiped off Clover's shoulders and his back. Her face getting closer and closer to his face, Clover felt his face getting hotter as he began to blush. "Well thank you for joining us and I'm so sorry about those two. They can get out of hoof when they see a Colt. They keep trying to set her up with random colts and what not. Anyway, thank you for coming, hope to see you at the Celebration." And as she was saying this, she pushed Clover closer and closer to the door. "Have a good day." said Amethyst as she closed the door, smiling. Clover just sat there, his heart pumping as quick as a hurricane. He had found the mare of his dreams and he knew he wanted her to be his special somepony. There was only one pony he could talk to about this, his brother, Zapper.


	2. Episode 2: Friendship Is Plucky (Part 2)

Episode 2: Friendship Is Plucky (Part 2)

"The Summer Sun Celebration is coming along nicely." said Clover as he sipped his coffee. His brother was running late and he was stuck there at the cafe drinking coffee and still thinking about that mare. Clover sighed once more, drinking his coffee when he felt a tap on his flank. Turning around, Clover saw that it was none other than Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon. Lyra wasn't your typical mare, she'd stand on her hind legs and go on on about hairless monkeys called humans. She had a mint-green coat with a cyan mane with white highlights and bright yellow eyes. While Bon Bon was the complete opposite of Lyra, she was calm and collective and well just a straightforward pony. She had a light grayish-green coat, blue and pink mane with arctic blue eyes. "Hey there champ, what's got you so down?" asked Lyra as she leaned against Clover. "Oh, it's nothing important. Just waiting for Zapper." said Clover as he sipped his coffee. "Ah, I see. You're unhappy because I haven't sent you my latest lecture on humans. Mhm, yep, that's gotta be it." said Lyra, smiling in victory. Bon Bon just sighed and sat down across from Clover, "Lyra, that sounds heavenly. Why don't you rush on home and pick up your latest book and we'll wait here for you." said Bon Bon, smiling. Lyra gasped and then she smiled, gave Bon Bon a tight hug and ran off to her house. Bon Bon ordered a small milk coffee and gazed at the sights of the Summer Sun Celebration. "So, what's her name?" said Bon Bon, smiling at Clover. Clover spat out his coffee, coughing as he bounded his chest. "W-what!? What mare? There's no mare. Why would there be a mare?" said a nervous Clover. "Hmp, because only one thing could drive a colt to sulk. A mare. So who is it?" asked Bon Bon. Sighing, Clover took one last sip of his coffee, "It's Amethyst Star." said a reluctant Clover. "So, little Amy is it? I'd never guess you went for younger mares. Shame shame on you Clover." said Bon Bon, giggling. While Bon Bon was teasing a poor blushing Clover, a hyperactive pink maned earth pony mare was rushing around and inviting everypony to a housewarming party for the new pony in town, a boastful rainbow maned pegasus mare was clearing away the skies, an elegant purple maned unicorn mare was getting all of the decorations ready, a blonde maned earth pony mare was getting food ready with her family, a shy light pink maned pegasus mare was training a group of singing birds, and a new purple unicorn mare was trotting around with a baby dragon on her back.

"Clover, please stop banging your head on the table the other guests are staring." said Bon Bon as she watched Clover banged his head on the table. "Bon Bon, promise me. Promise me you won't tell this to anypony." said Clover as he stared at Bon Bon. "Of course, I wouldn't dream of it." said Bon Bon, smiling as she sipped her milk coffee. Just then Clover grasped her hooves staring into her eyes, "I'm serious Bon Bon. You mustn't tell ANYPONY. Especially not Lyra. Can you promise me that?" asked Clover. Bon Bon stared into Clover's eyes, seeing all the seriousness of this promise. She couldn't tell anypony about this, not even her best friend. Slowly, Bon Bon smiled at Clover, grasping his hooves in return. "I promise Clover. I won't tell a soul. You might not know this but I'm very good at keeping secrets. Now you better scurry off before Lyra comes back. You know how she can get when humans are involved." said Bon Bon as she patted Clover's shoulder. "Thanks Bon Bon. And if you see Zapper tell him I'll meet him at the Mayor's building. I have to go, hopefully I see you and Lyra later tonight." And with that Clover took off towards his work place. Just then the human-obsessed mare raced up to the table, carrying a bag of papers depicting human anatomy and three books titled "Humans: A Pony's Guide to the Human World." Lyra looked around searching for Clover, "Hey, where's Clover? I brought all of my studies with me." said Lyra as she sat down, propping her head on her hooves. "Man, and I was so excited to finally show somepony my work." said Lyra, sighing. Bon Bon smiled softly at Lyra, grasping her hoof, "I'd love to listen to your work." said Bon Bon. Looking up, Lyra smiled at Bon Bon and reached for her first book. "Clovers not the only pony with a crush." thought Bon Bon as she watched her best friend go on and on about the hairless monkeys.

It was 6 o'clock and Clover had barely managed to make it in time for work to be over. "Safe! I did it! Beat that Zapper! I finally didn't lose my job!" shouted Clover as he thrusted his hooves into the air. Then he looked around, noticing that there was no pony around, not Miss Doo, Mr. Parcel, nopony. "Where is everypony? Miss Doo? Mr. Parcel? Stamper? Anypony?" Just then the very ground began to shake and a booming voice rang out throughout the town, " **OH, MY BELOVED SUBJECTS. IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE SEEN YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE SUN-LOVING FACES.** " Racing out the door, Clover gazed up at the full moon to see the shadow of a unicorn mare. "Look! There's a black mist above the Mayor's building!" shouted a small pegasus colt. Clover's eyes widened as a sudden realization hit him, "Hang on everypony! I'm on my way!" Just then Clover felt himself being lifted off the ground, a pair of hooves wrapping around his shoulders, "What the? Zapper!?" shouted a surprised Clover as he looked up at his brother. His brother was a light teal coated, arctic blue eyed, pegasus with a light purple maned with bright yellow highlights, he had a small goatee and always wore a pair of goggles around his neck. "Hey there, Plucky. Just dropping in I see." said Zapper in his usual happy-go-lucky tone, "What are you doing here, Zapper? I thought you were clearing the skies." said Clover. Zapper didn't say a word, he just kept smiling and flapping his feathery wings as he flew himself and Clover over to the Mayor's building. The booming voice rang throughout the town once more chuckling as it spoke, " **WHY, AM I NOT ROYAL ENOUGH FOR YOU? DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?** " Clover looked up at his brother, "Hurry Zapper!" shouted Clover. Looking down, Zapper's forehead began to sweat, "Hey. you know it's not as easy as I make it look!" shouted Zapper as he tightened his grip on Clover and divebombed towards the ground, Clover all the while was screaming in terror. Taking off at the last second, Zapper shot at like a bullet, zipping around the vendors and decorations as he got closer and closer to the Mayor's building. Clover caught one glimpse of the sky as both he and his winged brother broke through the doorway. Sliding along the ground, Clover glanced up from under his brother and there hovering in the air was a large mare, her fur was as black as darkness, her mane shined like the stars themselves, and she wore dark blue battle armor. But the most prominent things about this mare were her large dark pegasus wings and her long dark unicorn horn. She held herself as if she were a queen, her large wings flapping in the air, sending gusts of wind throughout the giant room. " **DOES MY CROWN NO LONGER COUNT, NOW THAT I HAVE BEEN IMPRISONED FOR A THOUSAND YEARS? DID YOU NOT RECALL THE LEGEND? DID YOU NOT SEE THE SIGNS?** " asked the alicorn mare. Just then Clover saw a purple unicorn mare stand up, her mane was dark purple with streaks of light pink and purple Clover couldn't remember ever seeing her around, perhaps she was new or maybe she was the pony that was sent by Princess Celestia. The sound of murmurs filled the room, each one asking a question, "Where's Princess Celestia? What's going on? Who is this mare?" That was when the purple unicorn mare spoke aloud, "I did, and I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon! Night Mare Moon!" shouted the mare. "Night Mare Moon? That old pony's tale? I thought it was just a myth." said a random colt. "What's going to happen big brother?" asked a young filly as she gripped her big brother's foreleg. " **WELL WELL WELL, SOMEPONY WHO REMEMBERS ME. THEN YOU ALSO KNOW WHY I'M HERE.** " said Night Mare Moon, smiling wickedly. The purple mare stumbled backwards, her face showing utter horror, "You're here to...to…" She gulped as she stared at the black alicorn mare. Night Mare Moon chuckled as she landed on the balcony, " **REMEMBER THIS DAY, LITTLE PONIES, FOR IT WAS YOUR LAST. FROM THIS MOMENT FORTH, THE** _ **NIGHT**_ **WILL LAST** _ **FOREVER**_ **!** " shouted Night Mare Moon, her dark magic aura swirling around her as she laughed maniacally. Finally her magic consumed her and evaporated, her very presence gone but her evil laugh still rang in the terrorfied ponies' ears.

Clover watched in confusion when he saw the purple mare run out the building, followed by five other mares. Getting up from under his brother, Clover looked around and there in the corner stood Octavia and Vinyl Scratch. Trotting up to them, Clover could see that Vinyl was wearing her signature purple tinted glasses, her white fur coat contrasted her blue mane with light blue highlights. She was talking with Octavia, who was looking as terrified as the other ponies. "Clover!" shouted Octavia as she hugged Clover, "Thank Celestia, you're alright! It was awful, that...that...nightmare of mare got rid of Princess Celestia!" Vinyl just nodded at Clover and placed her hoof on Octavia's shoulder, who in turn hugged Vinyl. "Now, that can't be true. Princess Celestia is like the most powerful being in all of Equestria. There's no way that Night Mare Moon got rid of her." said Clover, trying to cheer up Octavia. "Well perhaps she just captured Princess Celestia." said a random colt. Turning around, Clover was met with his brother, Zapper, and the Doctor, Time Turner. "What makes you think Princess Celestia was captured?" asked yet another random mare, who turned out to be both Lyra and Bon Bon. "Yeah, what if...if.. I don't know..what if that Night Mare Moon just teleported Princess Celestia to someplace else?" asked a hysterical Lyra. Bon Bon meanwhile remained calm and collected while her friend continued to rattle on. "Now where on Equestria would she teleport her to?" asked the Doctor. Lyra grew annoyed and got in the Doctor's face, poking his chest with her hoof, "Like Manehattan, Fillydelphia, the Dragon Kingdom, the Gryphon Kingdom...the HUMAN WORLD!" The Doctor just glared at the mint green mare, "I've told a hundred times, there is no such thing as HUMANS!" shouted the Doctor, breathing heavily. "Enough!" shouted a light purple mare, everypony turned their gazes on Amethyst Star and her family; which included herself, the unicorn filly, Dinky Doo, Ditzy Doo, and Carrot Top. "It doesn't matter. What matters now is whether or not Princess Celestia is alright." said Amy. "That's right, we gotta find out where that mare has her." said Clover, looking at the other ponies. "Maybe that purple mare knows where she is? She DID know who that mare was." said the Doctor. The ponies nodded but none of them knew where the new mare even lived or even where she went off to. "I know where she is." said a random mare. The group of ponies turned to see it was the DJ mare herself, Vinyl Scratch. "How do you know that, Vinyl?" asked Octavia, looking at her roommate with a questioning look. "I DJ'd for her housewarming party. She lives at the Golden Oaks Library." said Vinyl. The Golden Oaks Library was the old abandoned library in the center of Ponyville. It was left to rot when the last librarian moved to Manehattan and no other pony wanted to live there. "Alright, it looks like we got a plan. We have to find that mare and see if she knows where Princess Celestia is." said Clover as he trotted over to the door, Zapper, trotting alongside him. "Hey Plucky, are you sure about this? I mean those didn't look like fake wings. She's gotta be crazy strong, and how do you know that mare will even know Princess Celestia?" whispered Zapper. Clover thought about this, maybe they were in over their heads. That Night Mare Moon was no peaceful butterfly, she could very well hurt each pony. But without Princess Celestia, there was no hope for them. "She's gotta know. Or else Ponyville will be thrown into the Dark Ages." said Clover as he lead the group of ponies towards the library.

After trotting along, the group of ponies had made it to the library. Looking around, Clover noticed that a few ponies were heading home, distraught that their princess had disappeared only to be replaced by a mystery alicorn mare. Clover lightly tapped the wooden door of the library, "H-Hello? Miss Mare? Are you home? I'm sorry to be a bother but I have a few questions for you." said Clover as he knocked again. But there was no answer, not even a peep. Gently, Clover knocked once more, "Miss Mare? Hello?" asked Clover when he noticed something odd, the door wasn't closed. Pushing the wooden door open, Clover trotted inside, looking around but seeing that nopony was home. "She's not here." said Zapper as he trotted inside, followed by the others. "Well then where could she be?" said Octavia, getting a bit agitated. "She couldn't have gotten far. Maybe she went to see some friends." said Bon Bon as she looked around, seeing all of the books in the makeshift shelves. "Or she went after Night Mare Moon." said Amy as she levitated a book with her magic. "See? She highlight some paragraphs. Huh, Elements of Harmony? What do you think those are?" asked Amy. Just then the cross eyed pegasus mare raised her hoof, her gray wings flapping as she bit her lower lip, "Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Pick me. Pick me." said Ditzy. Amethyst just sighed as she turned toward her mother, "Yes mom?" Ditzy Doo smiled at her daughter when she pointed behind her, "Maybe that little dragon knows?" Everypony turned their heads at the same time, looking behind them to see a small purple and green dragon, staring at them while holding a cup of water in his right claw. "Um..Can I help you?" asked the little dragon. "DRAGON!" shouted everypony as they began to run around the library, well except Ditzy and Dinky, who just looked on as everypony just ran around, screaming. "Get it away! Get it away before it sets us on fire!" shouted Octavia. "I'm too young to die! I haven't even met my first human!" shouted Lyra. "I knew I should've built that fireproof suit!" shouted the Doctor. "Um, guys? Hello? I'm not gonna hurt anypony. Honest." said the little dragon when Dinky trotted up to the little dragon, "Apologies, they've never met a dragon before so they're a bit...frightened." said Dinky as she shook the little dragon's claw. "I'm Dinky Doo." said Dinky, introducing herself. "Spike." said the little dragon. "Hiya Mr. dragon!" shouted Ditzy as she rapidly shook Spike's claw.

After a few minutes, Spike had finally managed to calm everypony down. "I'm sorry but I don't know where Twilight is." said Spike as he brought in a tray of carrot juice and hay sandwiches, wearing a frilly pink apron, getting a few giggles from the mares. "Well is there anything you can tell us? Like what are the Elements of Harmony?" asked Amy. Spike thought for a moment, taking off his apron and sitting down, "Well, Twilight was going on about Night Mare Moon, you know the bedtime story? I'd never guess that it turned out to be true. As for the Elements thing, I think it was something Twilight mentioned but again, I don't know where she went. I'm sorry." said Spike, feeling down. Everypony just seemed to deflate when Spike spoke. "There's gotta be someway to find Princess Celestia." said Clover as he kept thinking. Just then Spike got an idea, "You know, my fire is magical. I send letters to Princess Celestia all the time. Maybe we can find her that way?" asked Spike as he grabbed a handful of papers and quills. "Wait, you mean you can just magically burn letters and they teleport straight to Princess Celestia?" asked the Doctor, getting yet another idea for one of his inventions. "That's pretty much the gist of it." said Spike as he began writing on the letters. "Okay, everypony stand back." said Spike as he inhaled deeply and as he exhaled a spark of green ember escaped his maw, just then the ember grew larger singeing the letter as it began to burn. As the letter was burning, bits and pieces of it turned into green embers which then floated out the window and into the sky. "Wow. That's amazing!" said Zapper as he watched the burning flames. Spike blushed from embarrassment, "Oh, it's nothing special. I do it all the time in Canterlot." Octavia smiled at the little dragon and patted him gently, "Nonsense, that was quite a spectacle." Lyra watched alongside Zapper when she turned back to Spike, "Yeah, but where did it go? Can you tell where it went?" asked Lyra. Spike shook his head, "No, I only know that they go to Princess Celestia." Just then Clover got an idea, "What if we follow the letters when they disappear?" Everypony turned their heads and stared at Clover as if he had just given them the secret to eternal life. The Doctor thought of this for a moment, "That could work but what if the embers travel too far for any of us to follow?" It was then that Spike stood up and looked at everypony, "What if I come along? I can burn another letter if the others get too far." Clover placed his hoof on Spike's small shoulders, "It could be dangerous out there and we won't force you to do this." Spike simply smiled at Clover and shrugged his shoulders, "I have a feeling I'll be getting into more dangerous stuff. And besides I couldn't face Twilight if I didn't help you ponies out." said Spike, smiling as he puffed out his chest. "Well that sounds well and dandy but I don't think it's a good idea for children to come along." said the Doctor as he smiled at Ditzy and Dinky. "I have to agree with the Doctor on this one. I'd better take Dinky and Amy back home." said Carrot Top as she lead the two mares towards the door, only stopping to whisper into Ditzy's ear, "You know that Doctor colt is pretty cute." Ditzy just blushes deeply and pushed all three of the mares out the door, "Go. Go. Go. Have a good night my little muffins!" Slowly the gray pegasus trotted back over, still blushing as she hid herself with her wings. "Alright if there's any ponyelse that'd like to stay behind then say now or forever hold your peace." said Lyra as she started trotting towards the door, followed by the other ponies minus Clover and Spike. "Ready to go Spike?" asked Clover, smiling at the little dragon. "As ready as I'll ever be." said Spike as he walked outside, followed by Clover.

The group of ponies followed the little dragon as he magically sent letter after letter, following the burning embers. Zapper and Ditzy flew on ahead, following the green embers that went too far for the others. The group trotted along in silence, only for Spike to break the awkward silence, "So what do you all plan to do once we find Princess Celestia?" asked the little dragon. The ponies thought about this for a long time, what would they do? Who was to say that the Princess was even there? "Improvise I guess." said Zapper as he and Ditzy flew back towards the group, "Ditzy and I found where the letters are going." Then the two pegasi lead the group of ponies through the woods and there in the clearing was a massive castle, a bridge connecting the forest to the castle. The castle seemed to be ancient, pieces of it crumbling from age, moss and vines growing on the castle walls. "Woah. Well would you look at that?" said the Doctor. "So Princess Celestia is somewhere inside that castle. Alright, so who's coming along to save the Princess?" asked Clover as he looked at the group of ponies. None said a word to the green earth pony, not even the little dragon. They all had a reason to be scared, that Night Mare Moon was no feather in the breeze. If this mare was capable of capturing Princess Celestia, a mare powerful enough to raise the sun and moon, then who was to say she couldn't get rid of a few ponies. "Look, I won't ask you to do this. None of you has to, but right now our Princess is in trouble and she needs help. So I'm going to do alone." said Clover as he watched the group of ponies and dragon. Just the Zapper stepped up to his brother, looking at him in the eyes, "You think I'd be dumb enough to let my own brother trot in there alone. Mom would have my flank if I let you go. Heck count me in Plucky." he said, smiling at his brother. The Doctor trotted up to his friend and smiled at him, "Well onwards and upwards as they say. Besides, this will be a great moment to test out my new invention." said the Doctor as he trotted up to them. "Well it's no human investigation but she is our princess. I'm in." said Lyra as she and Bon Bon trotted together. "Oh, I might as well. If the night lasts forever I'll be out of a job." said a very reluctant Octavia. Vinyl said nothing as she shrugged her shoulders and followed Octavia. That only left Ditzy as she stood there, taking everything in. "I'm glad I packed some muffins. I hope Princess Celestia like blueberry." said the muffin-lovin mare as she trotted forward. Spike looked at the group of ponies, these ponies were willing to up against an evil godly mare just for Princess Celestia, "If Twilight finds out about this, I'm a dead dragon. But it's against my dragon code to let somepony go without help." Clover smiled at the little dragon, turning to face the castle, "Alright, lets go save us a princess."

The castle seemed to grow in age as the ponies trotted up to it's massive doorway. Looking up, the archway for the door had an engraving of two ponies with large horns. "Nice architecture. I wonder how long it took to build it?" asked the Doctor as he marveled at the art. "Must've been here for ages." said Octavia as she too marveled at the ancient castle. Clover turned to Zapper, who nodded in silent agreement, and they pushed the massive doors open, revealing a large room with tapestries of art depicting two alicorn mares, one white and one blue. Turning to Spike, Clover looked at the little dragon, "Okay Spike, one more time." Spike nodded, taking out one last letter and writing on before setting it on fire, the green embers racing into the massive room and into the castle. "Come on!" shouted the little dragon as he chased after the green embers followed by the other ponies. They took twists and turns when they came upon a large room of dark pony armor, which began to shake, a dark magical aura filling it's hollow bodies. The living armor took one step off their pedestals, turning towards the ponies. Each of them took a step back, frightful of the walking armors, "What the hay!? No pony said anything about ghosts!" shouted Lyra as she hid behind Bon Bon, who still looked calm and collective. Taking a step forward, Bon Bon glared at the walking armors, leaping into the air, she kicked the head of the leading armor, it's helmet flying off and hitting another helmet. Everypony stood there simply watching as Bon Bon fought off the army of haunted amor. The martial artist mare turned toward her friends, "Go! I'll hold them off!" she shouted, tackling the armors to the side as she opened a hole for them. The group of ponies ran straight through the armor, ignoring as each one was defeated by Bon Bon. Taking one look back, Lyra silently cursed herself as she ran back, tackling an armor behind Bon Bon, "I told you to go! What's wrong with you?" shouted Bon Bon as she dropped kick an armor. Levitating an armor, Lyra tore the haunted armor in half, "Stow it karate mare! If you think I'm leaving a friend to fight these ghosts then you're dead wrong! Besides who else will listen to my lecture?" said Lyra as she smirked at her friend. Bon Bon just smiled casually and pressed her back against Lyra, the two surrounded by enchanted armor.

The others ran past the hallway of armor, leaving Lyra and Bon Bon behind as they fought the armor. The group of ponies raced as they tried to catch up to the green embers as they flew through the castle. As the ponies trotted through the dark aging castle they came upon a large room, at the other end was a large organ while the walls were lined with stone statues. Soon the dark aura slowly entered the large room, covering the floor. "Oh wonderful! Now what's gonna happen!?" shouted Octavia as she and the other huddled together, watching as the dark aura brought the stone statues to life. Jumping from their stone balcony, the stone gargoyles each landed on the dark aura covered ground, surrounding the group. As they drew closer, the ponies drew closer together. When suddenly a loud booming sound exploded from the middle of the group, sending the gargoyles flying across the room. And there in the middle, holding his hoof in the air was the Doctor wearing a wristband with a light up screen. "That was exhilarating! How did you like the taste of my Bio Omni-Directional Omega Mechanical watch! I call it the B.O.O.M. Watch!" shouted the Doctor. Clover stared at the brown earth pony when Spike ran up to the Doctor, smiling widely, "That. Was. AWESOME!" shouted the baby dragon. Spike praised the Doctor when he felt a cold hand on his arms, looking up he stared into the eyes of a stone dragon. It's cold stone eyes stared into the emerald green eyes of the little dragon. Spike was utterly terrified as the Stone Dragon's wings flapped sending the two into the air. The Doctor took aim at the Stone Dragon and fired off, the sound boom shooting off towards the Stone Dragon, but the Dragon blocked the sound boom with his wing, the sound boom bouncing off the stone wing and hitting a standing gargoyle and causing it to crack and crumble to pieces. "Blast! It's atomic structure is too strong!" Meanwhile, Spike was constantly struggling against the Stone Dragon, "Help! Get me down from here!" shouted Spike. "Hang on little dude! I got ya!" shouted Zapper as he leapt into the air, taking off as he flew straight into the Stone Dragon, his grip loosening on Spike as the little dragon escaped the Stone Dragon's clutches, falling to the floor. "Ahhh!" screamed Spike as he fell to the ground, closing his eyes he saw his life flash before his eyes. But Spike never felt the cold ground, opening his eyes Spike found himself staring into the crossed eyes of Ditzy Doo. "Great work Ditzy!" shouted the Doctor from down below as he aimed at the Stone Dragon. "Lets try this again, shall we!" shouted the Doctor as he fired off wave after wave of sound at the massive Stone Dragon as Zapper fought the Dragon in the mid-air battle. "Get going you guys! We got this!" shouted Zapper as he dropped kick the Stone Dragon. "Ditzy! Grab the Pegasus Cannon!" shouted the Doctor. Ditzy saluted the Doctor as she reached into her pack, pulling out a small mechanical pack, placing it on her back the pack glowed a bright blue hue as it pulled apart, forming a metal armor around her wings and sprouting two pellet shooters underneath her wings. "Aye Aye Mr. Doctor!" shouted Ditzy as she took off into the air, shooting at the Stone Dragon. "Zapper! Lets go!" shouted Clover as he and Spike took off down the hallway, followed by Octavia, Vinyl, and Zapper.

As the ponies and dragon chased after the green embers, they came upon a large cylinder room that seemed to dig into the earth, stone stairs sprouting from the sides. The group of ponies looked down staring into the darkness, "Hello?" said Spike as his voice echoed into the dark depths. "Well that's a drop." said Zapper as he leapt into the air, flapping his wings. "Hop on little dude." said Zapper, smiling as Spike jumped onto Zapper's back. "Spike and I will fly down and get a look around. You guys follow suit." said Zapper and he and Spike divebombed towards the bottom, Spike screaming in terror as he saw his life flash before his eyes once again. The others followed them as they trotted down the stairs. "Do you think they'll be alright?" asked Octavia as she trotted alongside Clover. "I hope so. I never thought it would turn out like this." said Clover as he frowned, thinking of the other fighting those monsters. Octavia, noticing this, placed her hoof on Clover's shoulder, smiling. "Don't blame yourself Clover. They knew what they were getting into and they chose to come along." said Octavia, smiling at her friend. Clover smiled at Octavia, "Thank you Octavia." said Clover. Meanwhile, Zapper and Spike landed on the stone floor at the bottom of the stairwell. It was pitch black and neither of them could see a thing when Spike got an idea. Slowly, Spike opened his mouth, the green embers exploded from his maw, forming a bright flame in the air as Spike quickly grabbed a small wooden stick, the flames catching the tip on fire as it lit up the room in a green hue. Zapper smiled at the little dragon, "Dude! That was awesome! You're a smart little guy." said Zapper as raised his hoof to Spike. "Oh, it's nothing. Twilight has me study stuff like this all the time in Canterlot." Despite what he said, Zapper still had his hoof raised, "Yo, dude. Don't leave me hanging." Spike, seeing the hoof, pressing his fist against it, smiling. Zapper trotted along the dark hallway with Spike on his back. "Dang, it's dark here. You think we'll find the princess here?" said Spike as he waved the torch around. "I hope so little dude. Otherwise that dark hottie will bring nighttime on us." said Zapper. Spike looked at the light blue pegasus, "Dark hottie?" Smiling, Zapper turned toward Spike, "Heck yeah. Sure she was evil but be honest that mare was quite the hottie." Spike said nothing as he blushed, looking away from the pegasus. A silent wave rolled over them until Zapper spoke up, "You got any girl you're into?"asked Zapper. It was a good thing Zapper wasn't looking at Spike, otherwise he'd see Spike blushing like a tomato. "N-no way. I'm a bachelor to the end." said Spike as he tried to hide his nervousness. Though, Zapper could still tell, he had been living with his brother for years and he could always tell when the little guy was eyeing some filly. "So what's her name?" asked Zapper as he smiled smugly. Spike just stared at Zapper, how had he figured it out? Was it that obvious? "O-okay. It's Rarity. The beautiful, elegant, and enchanting Rarity." said Spike as he blushed deeply, imagining himself saving Rarity. "Ah so the little dragon dude's gotta crush on the fashionista? Well good luck to you, little dude." said Zapper. The two guys trotted along, continuing to follow the dark hallway when they entered a large a room, each side spouting holes in the side while the floor had tiles each with engraving in them. "What the?" said a very confused Spike, reaching into his pack, he pulled out an apple had taken from brunch with the Apple family. Tossing it onto a tile, the boys both sighed in relief when the tile beneath the apple sunk into the floor and from the holes sprouted a long metal tipped spears. The two stared at the death trap when Zapper stood on his hind legs, pointing at the trap with his hooves, "What kind of crazy castle is this!? Who in their right mind builds this stuff!? I mean seriously!" shouted Zapper. "Why in Celestia's mane are you screaming?" asked Clover as he trotted up to his brother, looking at him as if he was crazy, which he was. Zapper said nothing as he grabbed a rock from the floor and tossed it onto another tile, the trap springing to life once more. "Who in all of equestria builds this stuff?" asked Octavia as she stared at the trap. Vinyl glanced at the trap when she saw that the tiles had little arrows on them. Thinking to herself, Vinyl pulled her blue headphones out and placed them on her head, playing her first song as her vision became of blue of colors and shapes while a booming sound rang in her ears. While the others made snide remarks about the trap, Vinyl trotted up the first tile, her music ringing through her ears as she stepped onto the tile, seeing nothing happened. Vinyl smirked to herself as she leapt into the air, flipping as she landed on another tile, it's arrow lighting up green as she cartwheeled to the next arrow, dodging the spears as she danced through the trap. The other, meanwhile, stared at the white unicorn as she danced, doing all sorts of tricks throughout the whole ordeal. Vinyl's song was reaching it's climax as she jumped up, doing a split when she landed on her horn, spinning around like a top she kicked away at the spears. Pushing up with her hooves, Vinyl flipped through the air as the song blasted through her ears till she landed on the other side, completely unscathed. She smiled and waved at the others as she flipped a switch, turning off the trap. The other just stood there and stared at Vinyl. "Dude, I think I'm in love." said Zapper as he stared at Vinyl.

Vinyl lead the other down the hallway, her headphones still blasting music through her ears. She'd have to come back to do that again, it completely beat Dance Dance Pony Revolution on her house. The others spoke softly so she couldn't hear her, though she wouldn't hear them anyways while she was wearing her headphones. "Did you know she could move like that?" asked Zapper as he stared at her...her...mane. "No, I had no such idea that she could dance. Let alone to that caliber." said Octavia, the vision of Vinyl flying through the air burned into her mind when she thought to herself, "No wonder she always beat me in that game." The four of them trotted along when Vinyl held out her hoof, stopping them in their tracks. The four of them held their mouths open as she stared into yet another room filled with tiles with arrows and more traps. But just like the other rooms, the dark aura began to fill the room when some tile fell to the earth revealing a pool of molten lava, and from the lava sprouted multiple hands made of molten rock. These molten rocks began to form into giant boulder-like warriors. "Oh, that's just perfect! Now what!?" shouted Zapper. Clover glanced at his brother, "Zapper, you can fly. Can't you just fly us across?" And just as he said this, the lava began to spew magma geysers so large the lava pillars hit the very ceiling. Zapper glared at his brother, smacking the back of his head with his hoof, "You just had to say it, huh?" Clover rubbed the back of his head and watched the massive lava spouts and molten warriors. Just then Vinyl reached into her pack and pulled out a small speaker, hooking up her music player to it. She smiled at Octavia as the realization struck her like lightning, "Oh no. Oh no, Vinyl don't you dare! Vinyl Marie Scratch! If you-" But Octavia's rant was cut short when a certain song came on. Just then Octavia's body began to move on it's own, she leapt into the air, flipping through the air as she kicked straight through the head of a molten warrior, landing on an arrow as her vision began to blur forming colors and shapes. And as she landed Octavia ran her hooves through her mane, messing it up as she smirked at the molten warriors, "Well well, what's a girl to do? Oh I know!" she shouted as she leapt into the air once more, pulling out a small brown package. Clover instantly noticed that it was the package he delivered to her. She opened the package in the air and pulled out a small black studded wristband. As she placed on her hoof, She smirked as she landed on another arrow, staring at the molten men. Just then Vinyl leapt into the air and in her hooves were two guitars, one white with a blue lightning bolt electric sword guitar and the other a brown bass axe guitar. Landing beside Octavia, who now had a spike black mane with a pink streak and eyeshadow, handing her the bass axe guitar. The two of them smirk at each other as they leapt into the air, the song booming throughout the castle room. The three males just stared at the two mares as they fought/danced through the room, destroying the molten warriors. "Okay, make that two." said Zapper as he smiled at the two mares, who were still dancing and fighting. Clover glanced at his brother and sighed, he always like a mare who could dance. "Come on let's hurry!" shouted Clover as he and his brother sprinted across the battlefield of dance and death and into the hallway across the way. The sound of Octavia screaming reached the colt's ears, "YEAH! Rock n! Come at me bros!"

"Well, that was something." said Clover as he thought back to Octavia's sudden punk rock change. "Yeah, that was something. She moved like water, and holy sun spot did you see her-" But Zapper's statement was cut short when Clover covered his mouth, pointing at Spike. "What? What you see?" asked the baby dragon. "N-Nothing Spike. Nothing at all." said Clover as he smiled nervously. The three of them walked on till they reach a large room, in the middle of the room was a large pedestal and at the top was a large crystal ball. But it was what was inside the crystal ball that made the three males gasp, for it was Princess Celestia. "Celestia!" shouted Spike as he leapt of Zapper's back. Hearing a familiar voice, Princess Celestia turned to see that it was Spike the dragon. Princess Celestia's eyes widened and pressed her hooves to the crystal bulb, "Spike!? What are you doing here!? Do you realize how dangerous this is?" she shouted. Here was her student's own adoptive little brother standing in the most dangerous area of the castle and with two colts at that! "What are you doing here, Spike? And who are these colts you brought with you?" she asked, looking at the two colts. Zapper smiled and bowed, "Zapper Gregory Bolt and this is my brother, Clover James Pluck. It's a pleasure to meet you fair princess." Clover just rolled his eyes and trotted towards the pedestal, when suddenly he felt himself getting thrown into the air, he caught a glance at the ground, his brother and Spike watching him fly in the air. And as he fell to the ground, a giant dark aura wrapped around him and threw him into a wall. He slid down the wall, the very wind knocked out of him. His brother and Spike rushed to his side as Clover's eyes blurred. "Clover! Are you alright?" Spike asked as he held up his claw, "How many claws am I holding up?" he asked. Clover's vision seemed to blur more, making him dizzy, "Six?" asked a confused Clover. "Eh, close enough." said Zapper as he lifted his brother up. "What the heck was that?" asked Clover as he watched the dark aura form into a unicorn mare, it's very body being made of stars and darkness. Celestia watched the three men as they stared at the giant aura mare, "Be careful! My sister created it to stop any pony from rescuing me." she said. Zapper's face seemed to change into one of utter confusion and annoyance, "You mean that dark Night Mare hottie was your sister!? When did this happen!?" Zapper shouted at the princess. Princess Celestia thought to herself, "Hottie?" Just as Zapper took a step forward, the Dark Mare wrapped her aura around the pegasus, tossing him into the air and slamming him into the floor, creating a crater. Both Clover and Spike gasped as they rushed to Zapper. But it was Zapper who halted them as he raised his hoof, his eyes formed into rage as he smirked at the Dark Mare, "Oh, it is on!" he shouted. Pushing his wings to the limit, he shot off into the sky, flying around the Dark Mare as she tried to catch him, "Clover! Get the princess! Spike! Give me some firepower!" Both males nodded in agreement as Clover took off toward Princess Celestia while Spike shot off green fireballs at the Dark Mare. As Clover drew closer, the Dark Mare's tail wrapped around Clover, throwing him into the wall again and knocking him out.

Clover's vision began to blur into darkness, when his vision suddenly began to change forming into an image of Lyra and Bon Bon being surrounded by haunted armor, "We're done for Bon Bon! Oh, I always thought I'd go out fighting a human for boxing league champion!" as she threw an armor into the ground. "We're not done for! We gotta trust Clover and the others! We will make it through this!" shouted Bon Bon as she grappled a nearby armor, flipping it over her back. And once again his vision blurred and changed into a vision of Ditzy and the Doctor fighting off the Stone Dragon. "Blasted Stone! My B.O.O.M. Watch isn't strong enough to puncture it's armor! Ditzy! Cover me!" the Doctor shouted as he reloaded his watch. "Yes sir, Mr. Doctor!" shouted Ditzy as she flew around the Stone Dragon, shooting her pellets at the Stone Dragon. And again, his vision blurred into darkness until it formed once again, showing Vinyl and Octavia fighting off the molten warriors with their weaponized guitars, the room slowly filling with lava. "Well well, this might be our last concert, eh Vinyl?" asked Octavia as she smirked at Vinyl, who smirked and nodded at her. "Let's give these molten meatheads the best dang concert of their lives!" she shouted as she and Vinyl raised their guitars and leapt into the air. Clover's vision began to darken once more and as he struggled to open his eyes, he caught a glimpse of the large Dark Mare holding a struggling Zapper and Spike as Celestia watched in fear, she was shouting something but Clover was unable to hear her, he just kept staring at the giant magical mare. All of them were willing to risk their lives for their princess and here he was lying on his backside. If they were willing to fight to the bitter end then who was he kick it back? Just then Clover felt himself standing up, his eyes filled with determination as he charged at the Dark Mare. "Plucky! Don't do it!" Zapper shouted as he watched his brother racing toward the Dark Mare, who wrapped her tail around him once again and threw him into the wall. But instead, Clover had managed to land on his hind legs, pushing off with all his might, he flew towards the Dark Mare. He felt a sudden burst of power, his whole body glowing in a bright sunlight hue, as he thrusted his hoof forward, striking the Dark Mare and as he struck her, the heavenly light cascading across the Dark Mare, it's dark aura dissipating at the sudden light, releasing Spike and Zapper. But Clover continued to fly through the air and straight toward the crystal ball. Landing on, Clover raised his hoof toward the sky, the heavenly light consuming his hoof, "Let. Her. Go!" he shouted as he brought his hoof down onto the crystal ball, the very force of his strike cracking it's casing. Princess Celestia's light shined through the cracks of the crystal ball, exploding into an array of crystallized glass, showering like rain, her magical light shining through the crystal rain, as it traveled into the rooms of the castle. It's heavenly light shining through the rooms changing the darkened rooms into what they were meant to be. The molten warriors changed into a pile of rubble, the Stone Dragon changed back into it's statue form, and the pieces of armor seemingly began to fall apart. The three men stared at the heavenly form of Princess Celestia, her wings shined the glow of the sun as her flowing mane waved around her neck and back. Landing in front of the three males, Princess Celestia smiled at the three, it was a warm smile that brought the three to their very knees. "You have done well. I'm so proud of you all. Now I must go visit an old friend, please return to Ponyville and get lots of rest. Oh, and Spike? I'd suggest getting to Ponyville quickly, wouldn't want Twilight to catch you past bedtime." said Princess Celestia, giggling softly as she teleported in a ord of light. Spike, realizing the meaning of her words began to freak out, "Oh no! Twilight's have me stuffed!" shouted the baby dragon as he sprinted towards the exit. Zapper rubbed the back of his head, "I'd better follow him. Make sure he gets there safely. I'll meet you back home." said Zapper, patting his brother on the back, "Good job there, Plucky." Was all he said as he flew off to follow Spike. Clover just stood there, taking in the sights of the ruined castle. In front of him was a large tapestry and embroidered on was the image of Princess Celestia and another alicorn mare. "Sister, huh?" said Clover as he looked at his hoof and turned back, trotting toward the exit.

As Clover trotted outside the castle, he glanced back to see a rainbow forming over the castle, the sun shining behind it. Clover smiled at the sight and headed back into town. After trotting for awhile, Clover glanced up to see the other standing at the entrance of Ponyville, Lyra and Bon Bon, Ditzy and the Doctor, Vinyl and Octavia, and Zapper and Spike. Clover smiled at the group of ponies and trotted up to them as they began to crowd around him, messing with his mane and laughing. It wasn't the greatest of days for Ponyville but Clover was sure that this town just got a lot more fun. It must've hours later since the sun came up and all of Ponyville was up and jumping celebrating the Summer Sun and the return of their heavenly princess. Clover smiled and laughed as he, Zapper, the Doctor, Big Macintosh, and a few other colts drank some Sweet Apple Cider. Just then the sound of horns rang throughout the town, Princess Celestia had arrived. The whole town of ponies trotted over to the town entrance and gazed as a large golden chariot pulled by a squad of white pegasi fly through the air and landing on the ground. Everypony began murmuring when they saw that Princess Celestia was not the only alicorn there. Right beside here a smaller alicorn mare, she had a light blue coat, an even lighter blue mane, and a teal-blue iris. Clover felt a sudden jab against his side, turning to see his brother, Zapper. "Hey Plucky, who's the cutie next to Celestia?" he said, eyeing the alicorn mare. "Oh, that's Princess Celestia's little sister." said Clover as he smiled at the alicorn getting a ring of flowers from two pegasus foals. "Wow, so that Night Mare hottie was her sister? Hey, who's that mare?" asked Zapper as he pointed at the mare standing in front of Princess Celestia. She was a purple unicorn mare with a dark purple mane with a pink highlight. "I'm not sure. I've never seen her before." The two colts watched as Celestia spoke to the mare when she spoke aloud, "Spike, take a note, please. _I_ , Princess Celestia, _hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. she must report to me her findings from her new home in...PONYVILLE!_ " And with that all of ponyville cheered and Clover glanced at his brother, "Well looks like we got a new addition to our little town." he said, smiling. "Yeah, but magic of friendship? Sounds kind of lame." said Zapper as he gave his brother a brohoof. "Maybe, but nopony said it was gonna be lucky with the name." said Clover as he watched all of ponyville celebrate when his brother wrapped a hoof around him and gave him a noogie, "Friendship is magic, eh Plucky? Now let's get this party started!" Zapper shouted as he flew off into the sky, Clover watching him from the ground, smiling as ponies all around him celebrated when he got a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, Clover began to smile when he saw it was the Doctor and in his hoof was another one of Sweet Apple Bourbons. Taking it, Clover smiled and took a sip, "Friendship is Magic, huh? Yeah, I can agree on that one. Friendship is -" "PLUCKY!" shouted his brother as he waved at him from the sky. And with that Clover trotted off with his friends to party. Unaware that a certain hyperactive pink maned mare was speaking to an invisible force, "Isn't this exciting? Are you excited? Cause I'm excited. I've never been so excited, well, except for the time that I went-" the pink pony gasped, "But I mean really-"


	3. Episode 3: Plucky, The Ticket Master

Episode 3: Plucky, The Ticket Master

It has been just two weeks after the events of the Summer Sun Celebration and Clover was relaxing on his day off while his brother was out with his weather team. Closing his eyes, Clover smiled as he started to daydream. All in all Ponyville hadn't really changed all that much but Clover didn't mind. He was happy living in his little town, everypony was neighborly and waved at him as he'd go about his mail route and it was a nice change that he and Spike could hang out when he wasn't busy with work. The little dragon was certainly a lot more mature than he let on. As Clover was laying on his comfy bed, daydreaming, the sudden ring of the house's doorbell rang through the house. Sighing, Clover, reluctantly got out of bed and trotted over to the front door. He grasped the knob with his hoof and swung the door open and there standing in the doorway was an eggshell-white pegasus stallion, he had a spiky-red mane and bright green eyes as well as a mail pony uniform. Clover smiled at the mail pony, holding his hoof out, "Well, hey there Stamper! I haven't seen you since your bachelor's party. How have you been?" asked Clover as he smiled at his old friend. Stamper smiled at the green clad stallion, shaking his hoof, "I've been well. Both me and Jazz Bell are. How have you been?" asked Stamper. "Heh, same as always. So what brings you here to Ponyville?" It was then that Stamper reached into his pack and pulled out a small scroll. "You got a letter from Canterlot, it doesn't say from who though. But it was nice catching up, we should get the guys together one of these days." said Stamper as he began to trot away, "We definitely will! Thanks, Stamper!" shouted Clover as he stepped back inside, holding the letter.

"I wonder who it's from? Maybe it's from my Uncle Rein?" said Clover, talking to himself. But upon opening the letter, Clover was met with two golden tickets, each one with writing on it, "Grand Galloping Gala." Taking a look at the letter, Clover began to read aloud, " _Dear Clover, It has been almost 2 weeks since you helped me escape and rescue my little sister and as a token of my appreciation I, hereby, present you two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. I do hope to see you there and once again, thank you for all that you and your friends have done. Sincerely Princess Celestia._ Clover glanced at the two golden tickets, the Grand Galloping Gala was the dance of the century, only hosted at Canterlot Castle. Any and everypony of various backgrounds was going to be there and thanks to Princess Celestia, so was Clover. Clover began to daydream of how the Grand Galloping Gala would be like; _He'd trot into the massive ballroom, everypony would be dazzling in their vests and dresses. Clover would be wearing a traditional black over coat, a white undershirt, and a bright green tie. He'd wear a special cologne he'd been saving for his first date. He'd trot along for an hour or so, chatting with many of the dignitary ponies and displaying his natural singing voice as the band plays classical music. When suddenly, the doors to the ballroom would shoot open and there, standing in all of her beautiful glory, would be Amethyst Star. They'd dance the night away and fall hopelessly in love._ Clover kept daydreaming over and over, only stopping once he'd realize he was no long along in the house.

Trotting back into the living room, Clover smiled to see his brother, Zapper, returning from work. He was wearing his traditional weather team vest and his signature goggles, he looked extremely exhausted. "Dang, I'll tell ya, clearing those skies is not an easy task. Especially when every cloud has been filled with lightning. I swear I got electrocuted more times than the Cragadile Hunter." said Zapper, taking his weather vest off as he ruffled his feathers up. "Oh hey there Plucky. What's that you got there?" asked Zapper, looking at the letter. "It's a letter from Princess Celestia, inviting me to the Grand Galloping Gala." he said, smiling at his brother, who had a look of boredom on his face. "You mean that dance with all those prissy, stuck-up, Canterdolts? Count me out. I'd rather hang out at Apple Ale's bar and get shot down by country hotties that go to that." said Zapper as he trotted into the kitchen to get himself a snack. "Well that's good to hear because I was thinking of asking Amy if she'd like to go." said Clover with a bright green blush on his face. Zapper looked up from the counter and smirked at his brother, "Well, well, well. Clover, you charming SOB. You're planning on getting that little mare aren't you?" asked Zapper, wearing a smug look on his face. "What? N-No. I was just gonna see if she'd like to go as friends. That's all." said Clover, blushing even more. "Oh, bull manure. Face it dude, you got the hots for that purple mare." said Zapper as he bit into an egg salad sandwich. "Ok, so maybe I do but I don't want to lose a friend either." said Clover, placing the letter on the table. "Dude, do you realize how many mares would die to go to that dance? All of them. So use this to your advantage; Get a mare, take her to the dance, and then afterwards…." Zapper continued his statement by whispering into his brother's ear, who's face was getting greener by the second with each word his brother spoke. "I-I gotta go! See you later Zapper!" shouted the blushing stallion as he raced out of the house, leaving a smug Zapper. "He's so getting tail."

Clover trotted along the streets of Ponyville, passing by Sugar Cube Corner and the Carousel Boutique. Everypony looked right as rain as they went about their business, doing chores, cleaning up shops, cutting grass, or just hanging around the other ponies. All the while, Clover was still daydreaming of asking Amethyst Star to the dance. Maybe his brother was right and this could be a chance to get Amy. But was it really worth it if he'd lose a friend. It was then that Clover trotted by the Golden Oak Library. Glancing inside, Clover was surprised to see a light yellow pegasus mare with a lighter pink mane was inside, along with dozens of bunnies and birds cleaning. Stepping away from the window,Clover trotted along, wondering as to what that mare was doing in Spike's house. Maybe she was a friend of his? He'd have to ask Spike once he'd get the chance. Seeing that it was lunchtime, Clover decided to go to a local cafe to try out some of their food. As Clover sat down, he noticed that sitting across from him at another table was the new mare, Twilight Sparkle and Spike. Twilight seemed to be down about something and was laying her head on the table. Just then a waiter came by to give her a dandelion sandwich when it started to rain. Getting up from his hay chair, Clover sighed as the rain fell down on him, so much for clear skies. He'd have to have a talk with his brother. And as Clover trotted away to get out of the rain, he was completely unaware of a certain cyan pegasus mare keeping a certain purple unicorn mare dry in the rain.

Clover sighed as he trotted along the streets of the rainy town. He needed to get inside somewhere. Looking around, Clover smiled to himself as he trotted toward a familiar blue box. Knocking on it, Clover smiled to see his friend, the Doctor, standing in the open doorway. "Clover, what a pleasant surprise. Come in, come in." said the Doctor, standing aside. "What, pray tell, brings you here? I'd figure you'd be relaxing at home. What with the rain and what, not." said the Doctor as he brought Clover a towel and a cup of coffee. "Actually, I was on my way to Amy's house. I was planning on asking her to go the Grand Galloping Gala with me." said Clover, wrapping the towel around himself and taking a sip of his coffee. "Little Amy? Ditzy's daughter? Well, I must say that's a surprise. I had no clue you were interested in her." said the Doctor as he sat down on the couch. "Trust me, I'm just asking her as a friend." said Clover, sitting next to the Doctor. "Call it what you'd like but fact is fact." said the Doctor, smirking at his friend. "Ok ok. But I don't even know where to start. What if she says no?" asked Clover, holding his coffee in between his hooves. "What if she says yes?" asked the Doctor, smiling at Clover. Maybe Clover was making this a lot harder than it really was? Maybe she would say yes? And if she said no would it really change how he felt? Feeling a burst of confidence, Clover stood up on his hind legs, thrusting his hoof into the air, "You're right! I can't just sit here and waste my time worrying! I'm gonna go ask her right now!" shouted the green stallion as he charge out into the pouring rain, screaming at the top of his lung. The Doctor simply smiled, taking a sip of his coffee as he spoke to himself, "He's gonna get soaked."

Clover raced through the rainy streets of Ponyville to Amy's home. He ran through muddy puddles, dirty streets, and through crowded alleys. He ran as fast as his legs could go until he reached his destination. Clover stood there as he stared at the house. Gaining his courage, he trotted up to the house knocked on the door. At first, he was scared. What would he do if she said no? What would he do if she said yes? A million questions ran through his head as the door swung open and there in the doorway was Amethyst. Amy stared at the drenched stallion, "Um, hello Clover. What brings you here?" asked Amy, trying to sound casual. "A-Amethyst, w-will you…?" said Clover, tripping over his words. "Will I, what? Is something wrong?" Clover inhaled as much air as he could, holding his breath until he couldn't hold it anymore and spoke, "Will you go to the Grand Galloping Gala with me!?" shouted Clover as he held his eyes shut. Amethyst just stood there, a blush creeping onto her face. No stallion had ever asked her out before, not even to something as wonderful as the Grand Galloping Gala. She had to play her cards just right and as she opened her mouth to speak she knew exactly what she wanted to say, "No. Goodnight." This was not what she was thinking as she closed the door, leaving the green earth pony to stand alone in the rain. Meanwhile, the sound of glass breaking was all Clover could hear as he stood in the rain.


	4. Episode 4: Plucky Season

Episode 4: Plucky Season

It not even been 3 days since Amy said no to Clover and the earth pony was moping about in his house. He'd only come out of his room to eat and get a drink and there was one colt that was growing tired of his antics. Groaning in annoyance, Zapper pushed open his brother's bedroom door and there he was laying face down in his pillow, trash scattered the floor and the blinds to his windows were closed, making the room pitch black. Zapper looked at his lying brother, sighing as he trotted over to the window, pulling the blinds open as Celestia's heavenly rays washed over his light purple coat. Smiling, Zapper turned to his brother, "Rise and shine Plucky! Time to get a move on! Just because you ain't got work don't mean you can lounge around all day long!" shouted Zapper, smiling as he began poking his brother. But still he wouldn't budge. Flapping his wings, Zapper blew gusts after gusts of wind at the green earth pony. But still, nothing. Zapper was growing tired of this pathetic wounded warrior manure. "So a single mare said no to you? So what? That doesn't mean your life is over! Just take some other mare with you or go alone? But for Celestia's sake stop it with this manure!" shouted Zapper, his face contorted into anger. But just like all the other times he had tried to get his brother out of his funk, the colt just laid there, completely ignoring him. Zapper had had enough. Groaning as he trotted out of his brother's room, slamming the door shut. "Fine. Stay in there! See if I care!" shouted Zapper as he trotted outside, stretching his wings as he took off into the sky. Maybe his weather teammates would have an idea as to why his brother was acting this way.

If there was one thing that always made Zapper happy, it was flying. Flying was the one thing he was good at and it always made him feel free. He was glad he wasn't born an earth pony or a unicorn. Sure, the earth ponies were stronger and unicorns could perform magic but to be a pegasus meant freedom. Free from the earth, free from gravity, free from all the pain. Whenever Zapper flew, he didn't have a care in the world, the wind rushing through his mane, the feeling of being weightless, as if he could go anywhere and do anything. There was no other feeling in the world and even when he'd feel down, flying always seemed to perk him up again. But as Zapper was lost in thought, he hadn't realized that he was nearing his destination, Cloudsdale, the town of the high flying pegasi. Cloudsdale wasn't like any normal town, sure you could trot along its streets and whatnot but only if you could walk on air. You see Cloudsdale was just as its name implied, a town made out the very sky's own clouds. And as Zapper landed on the very thing any normal pony would fall through, Zapper couldn't help but smile as his eyes wandered the town of clouds. Everypony who lived in Cloudsdale, save for a few earth ponies and unicorns, were pegasi. And as Zapper trotted down the cloudy roads, he smiled and waved at the other ponies. It had been a while since he'd visit Cloudsdale, the last time he visited was for a weather's team meeting. Soon enough, Zapper found himself standing in front of cloud-white house with a purple door and purple window shutters. Trotting up to the purple door, Zapper took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a few minutes and a few more knocks, the door swung open and there in the doorway was a bright orange pegasus stallion, his eyes were bright blue, and his mane and tail were a mix of blue and yellow. His cutie mark seemed to be a lightning bolt within a tornado. The stallion smiled at Zapper, extending his hoof out towards him, a smile on his face. "Well well, if it isn't ole Bolt. What brings you all the way to Cloudsdale?" asked the stallion. Pressing his hoof against the stallion's, Zapper smiled at him, "Just visiting some old friends, Gusty." he said, smiling at his old friend. They had met back during flight school where they were constant rivals, everything was a competition to them, whether it was a race or getting a filly. Back then Zapper went by the name Zapper "The Lightning Bolt" Bolt, while Gusty went by Gusty "The Hurricane" Charge, though his full name was Gusty Geraldo Charge. "Visiting eh? Figured you'd be escaping some crazed mare, asking you to marry her." said Gusty, chuckling to himself. "Oh trust me, that still happens from time to time." he said, smiling at his friend.

Stepping aside, Gusty smiled as Zapper trotted inside. The house looked a lot different from the last time Zapper was here. Back then the whole house was made for a bachelor, a flat screen tv and game station, a waterbed, and trash, everywhere. Gusty was always one for parties and raves. So of course Zapper would invite him to Ponyville every once in a while to enjoy the ragers. But now the house was orderly and neat. The tv and game station was still there but the house looked as if there were two ponies living here. Maybe Gusty had finally gotten himself a mare? Just then Zapper glanced at a fireplace and there on top were four picture frames. Each one showing Gusty and another pegasus stallion. This stallion had a brown coat, a few freckles, and bright green eyes. His mane was light brown with an even lighter purple highlight. He wore dark blue glasses and his cutie mark was a guitar. Everything about this stallion just screamed nerd. Maybe he was Gusty's new roommate. he had heard his last roommate had moved out to take care of his brother. His old roommate being Zapper. Just then, Zapper heard the door close and Gusty trot right past him, "Sorry about the mess." he said, picking up a few loose pieces of paper. "What mess? This isn't a mess, the mess I know of is the mess only "The Hurricane" could whip up. Gusty blushed, feeling embarrassed, "Sadly, those days are behind me." said Gusty as he took a seat on the couch. Zapper just stared at the once-proud bachelor party pony. "Who are you and what have you done with Gusty?" said Zapper. Gusty smiled as he began to chuckle, "A lot has changed since you left 6 months ago." said Gusty smiling at one of the pictures. "Yeah, I noticed. You got yourself another roommate. He looks like a total egghead." said Zapper, looking at the picture. It was then that Gusty sighed happily, still looking at the picture as a blush slowly crawled onto his face. Looking back between Gusty and the picture, Zapper's mind began to connect the dots. His eyes widened as the truth came out of his mouth, "Gusty, you're a-" "Coltcuddler?" said Gusty, smiling as he finished his sentence. "Yes, I'm gay." said Gusty, smiling in triumph. "H-how long?" asked Zapper, hardly believing that his own best friend since flight school liked colts. "I'd have to say, over 2 and a half years." he said, thinking. Over two years ago? That was during the time when Zapper had lived there, then did that mean? And as Zapper kept thinking, a blush slowly crawled onto his face. "Heh, yes. Back then I did have a massive crush on you. I think I actually started liking you on back in Flight School. Though at the time, I didn't think much of it. But after you moved out, I was really lonely until I met Autumn Strum. We met while I was in Ponyville and at one of DJ PON-3's raves no doubt. He was reading a book and a few mares were trying to chat him up and along I came and we just clicked. You don't have a problem with me being gay, do you?" asked Gusty, staring at his friend. Zapper thought about this for a moment, sure it surprised him to know that his friend was a coltcuddler and even more surprised that he had had a crush on him. But that didn't him any less of his friend. Smiling, Zapper shook his head, "Nope, no problem at all. Love is love no matter what form it comes in. Just because you like colts doesn't make you any less of my best friend." said Zapper, smiling. Gusty looked down as he smiled, blushing. "Thank you, Zapper. Phew, now that that's out of the way. Why don't you tell the REAL reason as why you're here." said Gusty, smiling at his old crush.

After a few minutes of explaining the situation, Zapper was finally done. Gusty placed his head on his hooves, his mind in deep thought. "Well, I must say that's quite the predicament." said Gusty as he took a sip of his soda. "I can't say I'm not surprised though. For somepony to be shot down, especially after falling for them, it's tough. It took me a long time after you moved and it took a very special somepony to help me put the pieces back together." said Gusty, smiling softly. Zapper, however, felt guilt. He had no idea that his best friend felt that way about him. Sure he wasn't into colts or anything but still they were friends. Gusty, noticing Zapper's sad appearance, placed his hoof on Zapper's shoulder, smiling at him. "Please, don't blame yourself." said Gusty, hoping to bring his friend back to the way he was. "But the best way to help your brother is to just give him time. Time heals all wounds and a friend helps in anyway they can." said Gusty, smiling. Zapper thought about this for a moment. Maybe he was being a bit harsh on his brother? He did get rejected by a mare he liked. Zapper closed his eyes as he sighed, "You're right. Oh Celestia, I've been a real manure head." said Zapper, looking up at the cloudy ceiling. "Guess I should head back and apologize." said Zapper as he stood back up, stretching his hooves. "Thanks for having me over Gusty and thanks for helping me out." said Zapper, holding his hoof out. Taking it, Gusty smiled as he shook his hoof, "Anytime Zapper. Remember my door is always open to my friends." said Gusty, smiling. Zapper simply nodded as he trotted towards the door and just as he was about to grasp the handle, the door swung open to reveal the stallion from the pictures, Autumn Strum.

At first, neither spoke a word towards one another, just stared at each other. "Hello." said Autumn Strum, looking at the strange colt that was in his house. "Hey." said Zapper, also looking at the strange colt. Just then Gusty trotted up to Autumn Strum and gave him a peck on the cheek, this causing both stallions to blush from embarrassment. "Autumn, you remember Zapper, don't you? He's the stallion I was telling you about." said Gusty, smiling at the brown pegasus. "Oh yes, I do remember. So you're the famous "Lightning Bolt" eh?" asked Autumn, smirking. Zapper simply smiled and nodded, "And you must be the famous coltfriend of Gusty. Nice to meet ya, Names Zapper Gregory Bolt. " said Zapper as he extended his hoof. Taking it, the brown stallion smiled, "Autumn Franklin Strum and yes. I am Gusty's coltfriend. Are you just leaving?" asked Autumn as he glanced at Zapper's satchel. "Yeah, I got a lot of explaining to do back home. Thanks for having me over Gusty, take care." said Zapper as he trotted outside, stretching his wings before he took out into the sky. Leaving the two pegasi behind as they watched, smiling.

Zapper was once again in his own element. The sky was like a canvas and he was the brush, painting the sky with his emotions. And as he flew he took notice of the earth below, there racing through the forest was an orange mare wearing a cowboy hat and in front of her was a clutter of white bunnies. "Huh, guess I'm not the only one that dislikes those furballs." said Zapper, chuckling as he flew through the sky. Zapper didn't think the rest of the way, he knew what he should've done and what he will do once he got back. Zapper smiled to himself as Ponyville came into view. Zapper smiled as his vision was filled by technicolor ponies, each going about their business. Zapper smiled when suddenly his felt a stinging pain in his side as he felt himself thrown off course. The wind rushed through his mane as he fell from the sky, his vision getting blurry as he caught a glimpse of a cyan coat and a rainbow mane.

For one thing Zapper could still feel pain. He had to assume that was a good thing, it meant that he wasn't dead. Or maybe he was dead and he was just stuck feeling pain? Zapper groaned as he opened his bright yellow eyes, Celestia's sun bearing down on him. "Ugh, what in the world happened?" asked Zapper, talking to himself as he looked around. Looking up he was met with a sight only a few colts had ever seen. It was a mare. Blushing deep purple, Zapper scurried out from under the unconscious mare, placing a hoof on his chest as he breathed heavily. "Ok Zapper. You just woke up in a forest with a mare on top of you. Not one of your best days but still." said Zapper, trying to wrap his mind around what just happened. Zapper looked at the sleeping mare, she was a pegasus with a cyan coat and a rainbowed mane. Wait, rainbowed mane? Cyan coat? Pegasus? Mare? Zapper's eyes widened as the realization struck him, this mare was Rainbow Dash! Zapper turned away from the mare, "Ok Zapper, you just found out that that cute mare on top of you is none other than Rainbow Dash. What do you do?" asked Zapper, still talking to himself. He'd seriously have to break that habit of his but now was not the time to think on that. Should he just trot away and pretend nothing happened? Or should he wait for her to wake up?But who knew how long that would take? Zapper pounded on his head with his hooves, trying to think of what to do. Just then the cyan mare groaned in pain. Turning back, Zapper sighed as he knew what Plucky would do in this situation. "Plucky, you SO owe me one." said Zapper as he scooted over to the unconscious mare. Hesitant, Zapper poked his hoof into the mare's stomach, getting a slight groan in return. Zapper sighed once more as he leaned over the mare, his face growing redder and redder. "U-um. Miss Dash? Are you okay?" asked Zapper. Miss Dash? Why in tartarus was he being timid? He'd been with several mares, he kicked a magical being's flank and helped save an immortal princess and practically a goddess. He should NOT be timid in front of this mare! But as Zapper continued to stare at her, he blush only grew more, he quickly patted his face and gritted his teeth. "Miss Dash wake up. WAKE UP!" shouted Zapper. Just then Rainbow Dash's eyes popped open, revealing dark maroon eyes. She quickly search around her until they laid on the stallion that was dangerously close to her. Upon instinct, Rainbow Dash quickly thrusted her hoof upward, making contact on the stallion's chin. The force pushing the stallion into the air as if he was nothing but a feather. As quick as lightning, she shot up, leaping into the air as she kicked the stallion into a tree. A few branches breaking in the aftermath. "Who the heck are you!? Where am I!? And what in the world were you planning!?" shouted an enraged Rainbow Dash. She stared at the random stallion, pure anger on her face. "Are you one of those stalkers from my fan club!?" shouted Rainbow Dash.

But the random stallion didn't speak up. Rainbow Dash inched herself closer to the stallion, "Hey. You alright?" she asked, looking at the stallion. Upon closer inspection Rainbow Dash noticed a strange red liquid trailing down the stallion's muzzle. It was blood! "Oh manure! Not again! Hey! Hey buddy wake up!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she violently shook the stallion. "Wake up! Wake up! Do you realize how much trouble I'll be in!? I'll never join the Wonderbolts now!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she slapped the stallion several times. "Oh, this is just perfect! First AJ is out of whack and now I've just knocked out a random colt!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she ran her hooves through her mane before pressing them against the colt's shoulders. "Listen buddy, if I don't get to be on the Wonderbolts because of you. Then by the power in all of equestria I will make your life so bad it'll make tartarus look like a day at the beach! So for the sake of your own life! WAKE! UP!" screamed the overly anger mare. But soon all of that anger disappeared when the colt said 3 words, "You look pretty." And soon Rainbow Dash's blushing face was even redder than the red in her mane. "W-W-W-W-What are y-y-y-you talking about? M-M-M-Me? P-P-P-P-Pretty?" asked Rainbow Dash as her face became redder and redder. Here she was with a random stallion and he had just called her pretty. Her? Pretty? There was no way. "T-There's no w-way. H-He's probably just woozy from the lack of blood. Yeah. Yeah, that's it. Wait. Blood? Woozy? Blood? Blood? BLOOD! "Oh manure! That's right! I've gotta get you to the hospital!"shouted Rainbow Dash as she picked up the stallion in her hooves and took into the sky. Racing as fast as she could to Ponyville hospital.

What would've taken any normal pegasus a few minutes to get to Ponyville Hospital, only took a few seconds for Rainbow Dash. She would've skinned off a few seconds if not for the heavy stallion she was carrying. Trotting inside the pure white and clean hospital area, she set the random stallion on a row of chairs and trotted up to the counter. Behind it was a pure white mare with a light pink mane and crystal blue eyes. Her cutie mark was in the form of a red plus. Looking up, the white mare noticed a still red faced Rainbow Dash. "Why hello Miss Dash. What brings you here? In for another check up?" asked the mare, smiling. Rainbow Dash just turned away, "Uh, no no Nurse Redheart. Um, I'm here to get my friend checked out. He's over there." said Rainbow Dash as she pointed to the still knocked out stallion. "Oh my. What happened to young stallion?" asked Nurse Redheart. Rainbow Dash felt herself blushing again, she needed to get out of there, "Uh work incident. Yeah, he got hurt at work and being as awesome as I am, decided to bring him here." said Rainbow Dash, turning towards the stallion. "Aww well isn't that sweet? He must be a very special somepony." said Nurse Redheart, smiling at the daredevil pegasus, who, at the mentioning of special somepony, began blushing even redder than before. If that was physically possible. Rainbow Dash turned back toward the nurse pony and began waving her hooves wildly, "N-N-N-No way! There's no way I'd be with somepony like that! I barely even know him!" shouted an embarrassed Rainbow Dash. Nurse Redheart simply smiled as she giggled lightheartedly, "I was only joking deary. Just sign for him here and we'll take great care of him." said Nurse Redheart, pushing a clipboard in front of the mare. Rainbow Dash glanced down at the clipboard then at the strange stallion, shaking her head as she turned back and signed her name in. "Great. Now get going Rainbow Dash. And don't worry about your coltfriend, we'll take good care of him." said Nurse Redheart as she motioned for 2 fellow nurse ponies to take the stallion away. Rainbow Dash watched as the 2 nurses wheeled the knocked out stallion away. "Well, that's good. I guess. Anyway gotta go. Take care Nurse Redheart." said the daredevil mare as she took off, flying out of the hospital, the compliment still ringing through her head.

Nurse Redheart smiled softly to herself as she looked over the stallion's information, "Hmm. Name: Zapper G. Bolt. Residence: Honey Drop Rd. Ponyville, Equestria. Relatives: Clover J. Pluck. Status: Single. Medical Records: Slight allergy to garlic. Hmm, there don't appear to be any serious damage." said Nurse Redheart as she placed the clipboard back down when suddenly the twin glass paned doors slid open and standing between them was a blue-green stallion. His eyes were dark blue and his mane was dark green with light green highlights. He wore a pair of glasses and a blue necklace. His cutie mark in the shape of 3 four leaf clovers. The stallion charged up to the front desk, trying to catch his breath. "W-Where….Is….He?" asked the exhausted stallion. "I'm assuming you're Clover J. Pluck, brother to Zapper G. Bolt?" asked Nurse Redheart. Clover simply nodded in reply, Nurse Redheart smiled at the stallion and handed him a small sheet of notebook paper, "He's in room 4-B." she said, smiling as Clover took the sheet and raced to where his brother was being held.

Clover looked down as Zapper laid unconscious on the hospital bed. Was all this his fault? If he hadn't have been sulking then his brother wouldn't have gotten hurt. He was at fault. Clover just looked at as his brother laid there, sleeping. He felt his cheeks start to moisten as tears flowed down his cheeks. Clover leaned close to Zapper's lying head and whispered, "I'm so sorry Zapper. You were right. I shouldn't have acted like that. I swear when you wake up I'll do whatever it is you want." Just then Zapper's eyes popped open and his whole body shot upright. Zapper's face had a look of smugness, cockiness, and all around assholeness. Zapper smirked a toothy grin as he crossed his hooves, "Damn straight!" shouted Zapper. Freaking out from both confusion and anger, punched the stallion clear in the jaw, the force of the punch pushing the stallion out of his hospital bed and into the green wall. The force of the impact causing the very wall to all around him and clear into the next room. And as Zapper's legs twitched and the dust/smoke began to clear, Zapper sat back up and saw a sight even scarier than Night Mare Moon. There was his brother, Clover, a shadow cast across his upper body as he stood on his hind legs, his eyes seemed to change into that of a demon. "ZAPPER!" shouted the enraged earth pony. Zapper smiled nervously as he backed away slowly, "N-Now, now Plucky. I-It was just a joke. Y-You know how I love to joke. Heh, heh, heh…" But still the demon-turned stallion continued walking towards him, the shadows of the dust seemed to cast a set of bat wings behind the stallion's shadow covered body, adding to the already menacing appearance. "ZAPPER! YOU'RE DEADMEAT!" shouted demonic Clover. "Eeek!" squealed a terrified Zapper as he turned and hightailed it out of there followed quickly by an enraged Clover. Just then Nurse Redheart charged out of her office and saw the damage, the hallway was littered with rubble from the wall as well as the cloud of dust that covered the hallway. She said nothing as she sighed softly and rubbed her temples, "I need a vacation."


End file.
